Vivre à en crever
by Chini-chan
Summary: Une fiction dans laquelle Harry meurt ? Il y en a pas mal. Et celle-ci ne fera pas exception puisqu'elle évoque les dernières pensées du Survivant. En revanche, une fiction où sa mort est associée à cette chanson ? Il n'y en a pas, à ma connaissance. Venez donc jeter un p'tit coup d'œil. :3 [Deathfic] [Songfic] [Drarry] Homophobes, passez votre chemin.


**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

 **Song :** Vivre à en crever – Mozart l'Opéra Rock

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien sûr à J.K. Rowling et la chanson n'est évidemment pas de moi. XD

 **Vivre à en crever**

Oh Draco… Ca y est, c'est finalement arrivé. La chute du Lord Noir. Ma chute. Car nous ne formons qu'un au final, lui et moi… Un seul et même être qui se meurt. Même si pour ma part, tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois, mon ange. Malheureusement, je crains que cette fois, tu ne puisses pas faire grand-chose. Je vois Voldemort se répandre en poussière après le dernier sort qu'il m'a lancé, à mains nues, avec l'énergie du désespoir… Ce sort vert qui m'emmènera loin de toi… Dans un sens, je trouve plutôt ironique qu'il soit de la même couleur que mes yeux dans lesquels tu m'as avoué aimer te noyer…

Je tombe lentement au sol et je te vois, accourant vers moi. Déjà, tes yeux se remplissent des larmes alors que tu soutiens ma tête durant mes derniers instants.

 _On part sans savoir_

 _Où meurent les souvenirs_

 _Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir_

Oh mon ange, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas…

Même si j'ai horreur de voir la peine que je te cause, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, égoïstement que si ta douleur est assez profonde, elle te marquera à jamais cicatrice indélébile de mon passage sur Terre.

Mon dieu, plus je te regarde, plus j'entends ta voix prononcer une litanie de « Harry, Harry, Harry » et plus je repense à ce que nous avons vécu, tous les deux. Comme j'espère que tu garderas ces souvenirs…

 _Nos pleurs, Nos peurs_

 _Ne veulent plus rien dire_

Si tu savais mon ange comme je m'en veux pour toutes les disputes qu'on a eues. Toutes les peurs que j'ai pu avoir et qui ont causé ces disputes… Mais comprends moi, j'avais tellement peur que tu me sois infidèle. Si tu savais toutes les larmes que j'ai versées parce que j'étais inquiet que nos disputes nous séparent. Heureusement, à chaque fois, tu finissais par plonger tes yeux dans les miens et par prononcer cette petite phrase qui tant de fois m'a sauvé du désespoir... « Quand Draco aime, c'est pour la vie. » Draco. Pas Malfoy puisqu' « un Malfoy ne peut pas aimer ». Juste toi. Draco qui aime Harry.

Mais bon, je me rends compte, à l'approche de ma mort, que ces disputes n'ont servi qu'à mieux nous réunir.

 _On s'accroche pourtant_

 _Au fil de nos désirs_

Comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser encore une fois mon Dray. Hélas, je n'en ai plus la force à présent. Même si j'imagine que c'est ce désir qui me permets de m'accrocher pour rester encore quelques instants avec toi…

 _Qu'hier encore_

 _On ne cessait de maudire_

Je me rappelle que tout avait commencé par notre attirance incontrôlable. Tu me cherchais, je répondais. Et en quatrième année, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait bien plus que de la haine dans les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et je me suis maudit pour ça. Pour la faiblesse que tu provoquais chez moi, pour l'envie que j'avais de te toucher, de ne plus vouloir te dire des mots durs, de vouloir les remplacer par des paroles plus douces.

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Autant vivre à en crever._

Mais tu sais Draco, je ne regrette en rien tous les doutes que j'ai éprouvé pour m'amener à être dans tes bras. Et je vais te dire une chose, je ne regrette aucun des moments tragiques de ma chienne de vie parce qu'ils m'ont permis de te rencontrer. Parce que, quitte à mourir dans mon combat, j'ai pu profiter de ta présence à mes côtés. Non, je n'arrive même pas à regretter cette stupide prophétie. Alors ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

 _Tout retenir_

 _Pour tout immoler_

Ah mon ange, si seulement tu pouvais ne jamais rien oublier et emporter tous ces souvenirs jusque dans ta tombe.

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Sur nos stèles je veux graver_

 _Que nos rires ont berné la mort et le temps_

S'il-te-plaît, essaye de retenir les meilleurs moments que nous avons vécu tous les deux, au moins. Nos fous rires, nos moments de tendresse, ces doux moments où le temps semblait s'arrêter, lorsque nous étions dans notre bulle...

 _On tient,_

 _On étreint,_

 _La vie comme une maîtresse_

Petit à petit, je sens la vie s'enfuir de mon corps… Mon dieu, je vous en prie, laissez-moi rester encore un peu !

 _On se fout de tout brûler_

 _Pour une caresse_

Oh Dray, comme j'aimerais goûter encore une fois la chaleur de tes lèvres, de tes mains je serais prêt à être damné, tu sais.

Miraculeusement, tu sembles comprendre et me caresse lentement le visage. J'ai froid Draco, si froid. Heureusement qu'elles m'apportent un peu de chaleur, tes mains.

 _Elle s'offrira,_

 _Elle n'aura pas d'autres choix_

Ta caresse m'est offerte pour m'accorder mon dernier vœu contrairement à toutes celles qu'on a retenu lors de nos enguelades. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de véritablement réaliser que ma vie n'a plus d'autre choix que de s'offrir à la mort… Comme c'est cruel de t'arracher à moi.

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Autant vivre à en crever._

Non ! Il faut que je me concentre encore sur ta chaleur. Que je vive tout ça à fond, jusque dans mes derniers instants.

 _Tout retenir_

 _Pour tout immoler_

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Sur nos stèles je veux graver_

 _Que nos rires ont berné la mort et le temps_

 _On se reverra._ (x2)

 _Là où rien_

 _N'est plus rien_

« On se reverra », je souffle.

« On se reverra » me confirmes-tu à travers tes larmes.

Je ne sais pas si je crois véritablement à la vie après la mort mais Seigneur, je vous en prie s'il existe quelqu'un là-haut, permettez-moi de le revoir et de revivre notre amour encore une fois. Permettez-moi de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Permettez-moi de me sentir entier encore une fois à ses côtés. Parce qu'avec lui, n'importe où sera mon chez moi.

 _On comprendra_

 _D'où l'on vient_

Mon dieu, j'aimerais tellement que nous nous reconnaissions et qu'on puisse peut-être se souvenir de ce que l'on avait vécu ici, dans cette vie.

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Autant vivre à en crever._

 _Tout retenir_

 _Pour tout immoler_

 _S'il faut mourir,_

 _Sur nos stèles je veux graver_

 _Que nos rires ont berné la mort et le temps_

Mes yeux commencent à fatiguer à présent et je t'entends continuer à m'appeler. Si tu savais comme je ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu ma vie à fond, à tes côtés. La seule chose que je regrette véritablement est de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps… La fin me guette et je lance une ultime demande : « Souris ». Dray m'entends et me lance un sourire plein de larmes. Et c'est de loin, le plus beau que j'ai vu de ma vie. Dans mon dernier souffle, je lui glisse mes derniers mots : « Je t'aime, mon ange. » Je sens, plus que je ne vois, tes lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Puis je ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Voilà, ma première fanfic est finie. - Pour une fois que je termine un truc… XD-_

 _Si ça vous a plu - ou même si ça ne vous a pas plus d'ailleurs – je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des avis. :3_


End file.
